1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to high-speed telecommunication technologies, and particularly to a low power electro-optic modulator for use in high-speed telecommunication.
2. Description of Related Art
Electro-optic modulators include a substrate, a waveguide, and electrodes. The waveguide is implanted in the substrate. A drive voltage is applied to the electrodes to form electric modulating fields. The electric modulating fields effect a change in the refractive index of the waveguide and thus alter a phase of lightwaves traversing the waveguide, which is known as the electro-optic effect, thus permitting modulation of an output optical signal from the waveguide. However, a power consumption of the electro-optic modulator is often less satisfactory as the electrodes are not reasonably configured.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electro-optic modulator, which can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.